The SkinChanger
by ArenaSkies
Summary: Cenire has a gift to change into another form. Yet all her life she has kept her distance from humans afraid they might hate her by who she is. But what happens when she ends up in Rohan? EomerOC
1. Captured

**A/N: **I don't own any of Tolkien's work.

**Warning: **AU, and maybe Mary-sue.

**Summary: **Cenire is capable of changing into another animal. But all her life she has stayed away from humans afraid they might hate her by who she is. But what happens when she ends up in Rohan?

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **My story is NOT about the animorphs. If any of you have read 'The Hobbit' there happened to be a character named Beorn. He was a skin changer and was able to turn into a bear. And my story does NOT take place after the War of the Ring is over; it's during the Two Towers and after that. I am just telling you this because the first time I made this story people thought my character was an Animorph. Cenire is not an animorph; I created this character from the idea of what Beorn is. In case you have not read the Hobbit and will read it in the future, then you'll understand whom the character Beorn really is and my character as well. And one more thing, if you are a reader who read my story the first time I made it, I changed my character a little.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I felt the wind blow against my face as I walked down a hill. I stared up at the horizon watching the sun set behind the mountains up ahead. I sighed and jogged down the hill careful not to trip over some rocks.

I was about to step over a stone when I tripped and almost lost my balance. Luckily I managed not to fall and continued down the hill, more careful this time.

As I made it to the bottom I began to run feeling the suns last rays behind my back before it set behind the mountains. As I ran down the plains I felt the touch of grass on me legs. It had been a long time since I was ever able to run on land without rocks getting in my way from the mountains of Emyn Muil.

I loved to run because it makes me feel so free. I love the feeling of the wind brushing against my face and watching as the trees go by as I ran until they were small dots in the distance. Especially when I flew as an eagle high above the clouds watching the mountains from up high and the forests.

I stopped running as the thought about flying occurred to me. I hated my other form in many different ways. People from Dale used to be afraid of me, I didn't know why because I never even harmed them. They wouldn't tell me exactly that they feared me, but I could tell from there expressions. People rarely talked to me and I had no friends at all. I thought about leaving Dale, and went to find the lord of the eagles, Gwaihir. I never found him until one day I happened to travel along Emyn Muil and decided it was a good place for me to stay. I never wanted to go back to Dale and anywhere but there was better. It turned out I lived in Emyn Muil for nine years alone again.

Sometimes I wonder how I got my eagle form. I wonder who my parents are and what happened to them, but I have never gotten the answer. But after nine years of living alone, I have finally decided to travel middle-earth even if humans feared me like before.

I spotted a forest up ahead as I ran but I continued to run the plains. I noticed time had gone by fast for that it was dark already, but I continued to run.

Huge rocks appeared upon my way and I was about to go around them when I heard voices. I stopped running and walked over to the rocks careful not to make any noise.

I peered behind a rock seeing a group of… monsters? They were hideous for all I knew, their voices sounded harsh and rough so it was little hard to tell what they were saying.

I looked around the camp and spotted two children tied up at the edge of the group. I noticed some of the monsters stared at them hungrily as they ate their bread. I began to wonder why these monsters would treat children like that.

I would have liked to help save the children from the hideous beasts, but I carried no weapons. I didn't even carry a small dagger. But even if I did, I didn't know how to fight since no one trained me to do so.

I heard an argument begin from the monsters and it seemed as if they were wondering what to do with the children. I glanced back at the youngsters and saw them struggling with the bindings on their arms and legs. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Suddenly I had an idea, if I changed to my eagle form I could help save the children. But I shook my head; I didn't know how to fight in my eagle form. Strength wouldn't matter anyway, the monsters could shoot arrows at me, if they had any, and I'd be dead.

I turned away from the rocks and slowly went around it trying to reach the children. As I arrived near some bushes, I crouched behind it and spotted them not too far from me and they were crawling away slowly from the monsters. I stepped out from behind the bushes and made a run for the children until a cry came from behind me. The monsters turned their heads and looked at my direction while I froze, silently begging for them not to attack me.

But I wasn't the one who captured the monsters attention as I saw to my left men riding horses heading my way. My eyes stood wide open in fright as I wondered if the horses were going to run over me.

I made a screeching noise as I saw the horses run pass me while they nearly stepped on me. I made a quick grab to the youngsters and pulled them towards a corner where no one would see us. They struggled under my grip but I managed to pull them across without hurting them. They yelled for a while until they looked at me and grew quiet.

I made it to the corner and quickly unbound their wrist while they stared at me wondering who I was. I flashed a small smile just to make sure everything was okay until I noticed they weren't children at all. Their faces appeared older, but their height was so short. I shook my head and continued unbinding them.

I undid a few knots on their wrists until I felt an arrow plunge into my shoulder. I gasped in pain and clutched my shoulder tightly. I felt the blood begin to pour out of the wound and I closed my eyes tight from the pain.

I re-opened my eyes slowly and saw the two people or whoever they were, escape from me while heading to the forest. They were obviously frightened someone might shoot an arrow at them too.

I saw them look back at me one last time with a worried expression wondering if I would follow. I shook my head and mouthed the words 'go.' They hesitated for a while and then took off leaving me in the middle of a battle.

I heard cries of pain close by and I watched as a man cut off one of the monsters heads. I shut my mouth tightly so I wouldn't throw up the last meal I had eaten a few hours ago.

One by one the monsters were killed until none remained. I stared astonished by how these men could fight so well. I had never seen any man fight like they had.

They looked around trying to find any other monster alive. I shook in fear, what if they killed me too? They appeared ruthless men after all.

I tried crawling away but I couldn't get too far, my shoulder was bleeding badly and I felt myself get drowsy. The pain started to get worse and I tried not to yell out as I felt a sudden sting in my shoulder.

I crawled a little farther until I couldn't go on anymore. Every time I moved I would feel a sting in my wounded shoulder. I made one last attempt to crawl forward, but I was too sleepy to move. I heard a cry behind me from one of the men and I wondered if they had spotted me. Footsteps were getting closer towards my direction and I felt a hand grab my bleeding shoulder. I cried out in pain causing the man who had grabbed me startled.

I heard swords being unsheathed and I closed my eyes wondering if this was going to be my end. I felt strong pair of hands turn me around and I moaned in pain as I felt another sting on my shoulder.

I saw a man who was wearing a metal helmet with brown eyes stare down at me confused wondering why a woman like me would be here. I noticed the sword in his hand and I gasped in fear. I stood up so quickly and ignored the pain in my shoulder. If I didn't get away from them now I would die here just like the monsters did.

I turned and ran while clutching my shoulder. I heard yells from behind telling me to stop and come back, but I kept on running. Tears blurred my vision as the pain on my shoulder seemed to be getting worse and I was getting sleepier from the blood loss. I knew I couldn't outrun the men so I had only one choice. Change into my eagle form.

I heard the sounds of hooves from behind and I started to morph. I felt my hands turn feathery and my mouth turning into a beak as well as my arms began to change. Morphing into an eagle didn't hurt at all, but my wounded shoulder did as it started to change. That was when I knew I couldn't finish my morph. The pain in my shoulder increased so rapidly I fell on the ground in a heap. I lay there on the soft grass breathing hard as I changed back to my human self.

I heard footsteps approach me and I looked up and saw a group of men stare at me in surprise as I changed back to my human form. I closed my eyes waiting for the sword to plunge deep inside my back. But it never did, instead I felt myself fall into darkness making me see no more.

* * *

**A/N: **I understand I have not explained much about my character, but I don't want to tell about her life in just one chapter. You'll soon find out more about my character in the later chapters. So please review! No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome. 


	2. Orcs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Tolkien's work. I only own Cenire.

**Warning: **AU, and maybe Mary-sue.

**2**

I felt myself drifting back to consciousness as I heard the sound of hooves nearby. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed the sun high above the sky. I began to realize I had been unconscious for the whole night.

Under me something moved and I noticed I was sitting on top of a horse with my hands bound. My mouth had a large strip of cloth stuffed inside it and I gagged a little. I pushed the piece of cloth to the front of my mouth using my tongue and managed to spit it out.

I roamed my eyes around the group surrounding me, and all of them appeared to be riding horses. I also realized no one noticed I had awakened.

I heard a conversation to my left, "Sir, why do you treat her so?" I heard one man ask. I kept my eyes half way closed so they won't suspect I was awake. I also kept my mouth shut so no one would see I had spit out the strip of cloth inside my mouth.

"She could be a witch." Replied a rough voice.

"But no witch I have heard could transform shape." Came a reply.

"Maybe not, but I don't know what she could be."

"She could be a friend."

"But there's a chance she could be a foe."

My eyebrows furrowed, I was not an enemy, and I didn't even know how to fight.

A man sighed, but I kept my silence. I caught a glimpse of flat plains around the area and a row of mountains nearby.

Suddenly a cry rose from one of the men and all of the horse's stopped, including mine. "We rest for a few hours!" Came a command from a man next to me.

Men dismounted their horses and I felt a twinge of fear grip inside my heart. I remembered yesterday's fight and I wondered what these ruthless men were going to do to me.

I saw a man walk to my side to help me down from the horse. I didn't want these men to touch me since I feared them, so I lifted my right leg while moving it to my left side and my body turned. I jumped off the horse and ran away from the men with my bound wrists while startling the man that was about to dismount me off the horse.

I couldn't run as fast with my hands tied, but I still managed to escape as I ran for my life.

Startled cries were heard behind me, but I ignored them and kept on running.

As I ran a fairly large stone lay on the ground ahead of me and I was about to jump over it until I missed. I tripped and fell face down on the ground.

I groaned as I felt another sting in my wounded shoulder. Running footsteps came up from behind me and I tried to sit up until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I shrieked as I felt someone pull me to my feet.

Two men grabbed my arms and held me in place before I could try to escape again. "Please!" I begged. "Let me go!"

At that moment I regretted the day I had decided to leave Emyn Muil. I had been stupid enough to not realize there would be dangers all over middle-earth. I closed my eyes wanting more than ever to just wake up and find myself perched up on a tree branch watching the mountains ahead of me. I wanted to go back to that peaceful place and forget about everything that happened here.

But as I re-opened my eyes, I found myself staring face to face with a man who had long dark blond hair and brown eyes. He seemed familiar from the night before.

"Please." I pleaded, "I mean no harm, just let me go."

"Who are you and whom do you serve?" He asked in a harsh tone ignoring my plea. I didn't answer.

"What reason are you to be out in these lands?" He asked a little more harshly. I stared at the ground shyly and still didn't answer. What right did these men have to know about me anyway?

"I will give you one more chance, whom do you serve?" He asked practically yelling now. I felt my anger rise, he reminded me of the people from Dale. They use to talk to me as if giving an order, and never in my life would I want someone to speak to me like that ever again. I had enough of the laughing and teasing men used to do at me back in Dale. I left that life long ago, and I was not attending to have that life back.

I glared up at him, "What right do you have to ask me questions? You have no reasons to hold me captive!" I yelled.

"I have every right to hold captive since I patrol these lands from those who are a threat to my people." He snarled.

"I would never harm your pathetic people! If they're just like you then I see no reason to have any respect towards them!" He stared at me in fury, soldiers around me tensed and I noticed some were about to draw their weapons. The men who held my arms seemed to hold me tighter in anger.

"We'll see when the king of Rohan will hear of this." He said through clenched teeth. Two men who held me hoisted me onto a horse. The man who had spoken to me called off an order to the group of men.

I sighed, I didn't mean anything I said once I thought over it. My sudden anger was surprising since it never happened before. I used to be quiet and shy and let people order me around. Perhaps nine years without those orders I had changed and didn't accept it anymore.

As I was brought back to camp, I had a strip of cloth over my mouth again.

I sat down on a rock and then lay on the ground while men glared at me angrily. I knew exactly how they felt, I had insulted their people and I didn't know how to apologize for what I did. Maybe I never could.

I saw meat being passed around the group and I wondered if they were going to give me any. They did, but they gave me so little, it would never keep me from starving.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against the soft grass as I finished my small meal. I began to daydream about the days I used to fly over the mountains of Emyn Muil and sometimes pass over the Falls of Rauros. It was happy days when I lived all alone and no one bothered or ordered me around. I practically always stayed in my eagle form since it was safer than staying as a human.

But I don't think my life will ever be the same again. Now that these men held me captive, I would never get that old life back. I would be treated as an outsider, some strange being hardly anyone has heard of, a skin changer.

I tried relaxing my bound wrists, but they always itched. I tried moving the rope forward wondering if they would slip off, but it only revealed scars. I sighed and continued thinking about Emyn Muil.

I began to remember how sometimes groups of monsters would pass through the highlands. There would be some that are so big I had heard they were called Trolls from eavesdropping on a group of monsters. I feared those creatures and I tried my best not to attract attention. They carried weapons and sometimes I would spot black birds flying past the highlands. There were nearly hundreds of them, and usually these creatures came from the southeast where I never dared to travel in that direction. I had heard of the evil there from people in Dale.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun shining above the clouds. I turned my head towards the men to my right and they were staring at me coldly. When they noticed I was looking they turned their heads and started talking quietly to one another.

I frowned as I noticed everyone was glaring at me. Obviously they were angry at my insulting towards their people. I deserved it anyway, I never even knew their people and I was already judging them. Perhaps their people served the evil that lived in the east. But I remembered what the other man said to me before; I would have to face the king of Rohan.

So that meant I was in Rohan, I had heard of the place before. And surely I had never heard people in Dale saying that Rohan served evil.

I caught a small conversation from one of the men. "What shall we do with her Eomer?"

The man with the long dark blond hair sighed. "I'm not sure Eothain."

"You still think of her as a witch?" Said the man to be known as Eothain.

There was no reply for a while, then "I don't know what she is, but she could be a threat."

"Is it safe to take her with us?"

There was no reply from Eomer and all he did was stare off in the distance. I frowned; I was still known as a witch? From what I heard witches had black hair and dark eyes. My hair was a golden brown as were my eyes, they matched the color of my feathers as an eagle.

I heard Eomer call off something I didn't quiet catch and everyone stood up. Men started to clear up the camp and mount their horses. Eothain walked towards me and mounted me up to a horse I was riding earlier.

Eomer called off another order in a language that I didn't understand and everyone started to ride once more. The horses started to run and I nearly fell off mine.

I never rode a horse before and it was amazing I hadn't fallen off yet.

**xxxOxxx**

After riding for nearly an hour, a shout was called from a distance and all the men turned their horses in a different direction. My horse followed their lead.

Everyone came to a stop and surrounded a man, a blond haired elf since I recognized his pointed ears, and a short bearded man, which reminded me of a dwarf. It was a strange company, and what was surprising was that Eomer seemed eased at the presence of an elf a dwarf along with a man.

But he didn't seem eased towards _me_, I thought.

I tried peaking over the group of men and noticed a conversation going on.

"They would appear as merely children to your eyes." The man said.

Eomer shook his head, "We left none alive." He answered. Well that's odd, I thought. He left me alive which is surprising. Unless one of his men tried to kill me by shooting an arrow in my shoulder. Luckily I'm not dead yet.

But then I saw the look of sadness across the face of the man. The elf and dwarf appeared disappointed by the news and I suddenly knew what they were talking about. The two 'children' were the ones I saved last night.

I tried yelling to them, but with the strip of cloth over my mouth I just made a muffled sound. However, this brought attention to the man since he heard me. He appeared surprised as to why I was treated as such since I was a young woman. He also grew suspicious.

I made another muffled noise trying to say, 'let me talk!' But everyone just stared at me puzzled. The man was about to ask something to Eomer, but I made another noise.

I shook my head trying to move the cloth from the top of my mouth. I managed to get part of it out of the way, but it was enough for me to speak.

"The children are alive!" I shouted. Eomer's head snapped in my direction and he glared at me angrily. But I wasn't going to let him shut me up, I had to tell the man before he thought of the children as being dead.

"Some monsters held the children captive so I tried freeing them. They managed to escape in a forest and meanwhile these men came and fought against the monsters." I stared at Eomer as I said this wondering if he would yell at me to stay quiet.

Silence was all that I could hear now; some men kept on glancing at me and I shyly looked away. I wasn't used to having so much attention before.

The man spoke to Eomer quietly, "Who is she?" The marshall hesitated before he answered, but I couldn't hear what he said.

The man kept on glancing at me suspiciously and I tried to appear calm. He started to walk towards me with a hard expression.

"Tell me what you saw." He demanded. He sounded angry and I wondered if Eomer had told him I was some sort of a witch.

"There were some monsters attacking—"

"They're orcs." He interrupted. I shrugged, but then winced in pain as my shoulder started to hurt.

"The orcs held some children captive and I tried saving them. They managed to escape into the forest." I replied.

"The Hobbits?" He asked. I stared at him puzzled as he mentioned hobbits since I never heard of the name before. But perhaps that's what the 'children' were called.

"Well… they were really short but they appeared older by their faces." I answered.

I saw the man become relieved by the news. "You fought the orcs?"

I shook my head, "I only grabbed the chil—hobbits away from the orcs, and I tried escaping with them but got shot in the shoulder by an arrow."

He seemed to be studying me for a while and I felt uncomfortable. The man stared at me as if he saw _through_ me with his icy stare.

"I am Aragorn." The man greeted and smiled politely. "What is your name?"

I looked around nervously wondering if I should tell him my name or not. I decided it wouldn't matter anymore, besides what could they do? It was just my name.

"Cenire." I answered simply, the man nodded at my reply. I glimpsed Eomer staring at me intently.

"Where are you from?" Aragorn asked.

I frowned at him; he was acting polite simply because he wanted to know more about me. And I didn't like it at all. But I answered simply because I wanted him to stop asking questions.

I sighed, "I used to be from Dale, but not anymore. I simply live alone."

"You live alone? Where?" He asked.

I stared up at him, "It's not important."

Aragorn nodded and he walked back to the elf and the dwarf. He gave off an order and I saw him talked to Eomer in hushed tones. Meanwhile Eomer called two horses and gave them to Aragorn. They continued talking a little while longer until the company of three went on their way and so did the Rohirrim.

I tried relaxing in my position on top of the horse as we rode, but something unsettled me. I didn't know what and the silence was making it even worse.

I saw Eomer's horse trot to my side. He gave a signal to the men surrounding me and they parted away slightly. My eyebrows furrowed as Eomer came closer.

"I never knew any other among the orcs." He began. I sighed in relief; I thought he was going to ask another demanding question.

He turned and looked at me, "Why haven't you told me?"

I couldn't answer his question, because my answer would've been insulting. I had thought of his men as being ruthless and that they never cared who died. But instead I said, "I don't know."

I tried relaxing my wrists as I loosened up the ropes. But my wrists were just so itchy.

"Perhaps you will tell me why you are in these lands?" He asked.

I stared up at him, "There's really no reason at all. I just happened to travel somewhere and I ended up here. I wanted to go someplace other than Emyn Muil where I lived for practically nine years." I slightly gasped as I realized I told him where I was from. How could I have been so stupid?

Eomer appeared confused, "What were you doing in Emyn Muil?" He asked.

I looked ahead towards a row of mountains, "Nothing really, just living my own life."

Eomer didn't say anything for quiet a while until I broke the silence. "I am no threat you know."

He just stared at me quietly. I spoke, "If you still think of me as a witch, I am not. I don't think you'll know what I am if I tell you."

"What are you then?" He asked.

I sighed slowly thinking that I had to tell him about me one way or another. "I'm a skin changer. I am capable of changing into another form other than my human self. As you saw before, I'm able to change into an eagle." I didn't realize some men heard what I just said.

"An eagle? Who are your mother and father?"

I was about to reply when I heard a cry coming from the mountains. It sounded more like a growl and some of the men tensed as they heard it.

I saw Eothain run up to Eomer as he rode his horse. "Sir, orcs are coming this way!" He shouted.

I caught the alarmed look on Eomer's face and he rode to the front of the line. I squinted up ahead and noticed a group of hideous monsters run our direction. There were at least a hundred of them.

Eomer gave off an order and the men made their horses run faster. My horse did as well and I began to realize we were running straight at the group of monsters, or orcs as they were called.

I began to panic, I couldn't fight especially since my hands were bound. But why were these orcs in Rohan?

"Attack!" I heard Eomer cry out. I noticed no one paid much attention to me so this could be my chance to escape.

All my horse did was follow the other horses as they charged to battle. I tried grabbing the reins of the horse with my bound hands. I missed once until I finally grabbed hold of it. I wasn't sure how to direct a horse so I jerked the reins back and the horse cried out. He came to a sudden stop and I wasn't able to hold myself. I fell off the horse and landed on my back.

I groaned and tried to sit up but that caused more pain to shoot through me. I took a deep breath and tried it once more. I managed to sit up and I noticed the horse staring at me with a blank expression. He threw back his head and whined as if telling me to hurry up and let's go to battle.

I just shook my head and stood up. I looked back at the group of soldiers as they started fighting vigorously against the orcs. They fought quiet well and I saw no reason why they needed any help at all. Besides, they wouldn't notice my disappearance until after they finished the battle.

I jogged away from the soldiers and orcs heading towards a small pile of rocks.

As I approached a rock I sat down and tried to take the ropes off again. I sunk my teeth into the knots and pulled. My front teeth began to ache but I ignored it. I caused one knot to get free and the rope started to loosen.

I pulled the other knot using my teeth again, and once more it came free. By now I was able to pull off the ropes from my wrists and so I did.

I flexed my wrists back and forth while staring at the scars. My wrist had turned deep red and I winced in pain as I tried to itch it.

I stared back at the battle and saw some Rohirrim's fall off their horses as orcs struck them with a sword. I noticed Eomer was surrounded by a group of orcs and he was fighting like crazy. I saw two orcs close in on him and another stab him in the arm. His face twisted in pain and I knew he wouldn't win the fight alive. There were just too many orcs fighting against him. Although he was a skilled fighter, it was impossible to kill at least twenty orcs at once.

I wanted to leave and forget about the battle since I had nothing to do with it, but I knew I couldn't. These men would probably win the battle, but many lives could be lost.

All right Cenire think! I told myself. What should I do, I can't fight, but I could always turn to my eagle self.

I noticed none of the orcs carried bows and arrows, which was good news since they couldn't shoot me down.

I was frightened of course by the idea, but I would regret it if I turned my back to these men and let them die.

I felt the changes begin as I morphed, first my arms and then my legs. My feet turned to talons and my body began to grow feathers. My head changed shape and grew a beak where my mouth should have been. I screeched out as I felt the bones in my wounded shoulder begin to change. My wound was not yet healed, but at least it didn't hurt like the first time I tried to morph.

As I completed the change, I felt stronger and my eyesight was keener along with my hearing and smell. I stood at least seven feet tall and fairly large for a bird. My wings were immensely huge and I let out a cry as I started to beat my powerful wings. I was raised high in the air and I continued to beat my wings until I dove straight towards the battle ahead of me.

My vision was clearer now, I noticed the nasty appearance on the orcs face, I even saw the dirtiness inside one of their ears, and their nasty teeth.

I gave out a screech as I dove straight at an orc that was fighting madly against Eomer. He looked different than all the other orcs, he seemed bigger and more deadly. I noticed Eomer having trouble fighting with his injured arm and Eothain was running to his aid.

I outstretched my talons and aimed it right for the orcs face. I screeched again and he seemed to hear my cry as he looked up along with all the other orcs. Eomer stared up at me as well with a surprised expression.

As I was now close enough to grab the orc, I snatched him by the head in my huge talons. He was small compared to my size.

I ripped the orc in half and angry cries were heard from the enemy. The orcs body fell to the ground and suddenly everyone continued to fight. I stared at the torn body in disgust, it was the first time I had seen a dead body and I knew I would never forget it.

Some orcs ran from me as I flew towards them along with many others. I was doing just fine snatching most orcs off the ground and ripping them to shreds, sometimes I even grabbed two at a time.

But I noticed an orc off in the distance aim an arrow at me. I stared down at him and screeched. I had thought the enemy had no bows or arrows, but apparently this one did.

I twisted and turned so the orc won't get a clear shot of me until he fired his arrow. He barely missed me and I saw him take out another arrow.

I wasn't going to let him shoot at me this time, so I dove straight at him with my talons outstretched. I was about to snatch him when he dove out of the way.

I shrieked angrily and tried to fly back up, but the orc was faster. He took out his sword and lashed out at me.

I screeched when I felt the sword cut my left wing. A red scar appeared and blood started to flow out. I tried to fly back up but I knew my injured wing wouldn't let me.

I stared back at the orc fearfully as he attempted another blow against me. This time he was aiming straight at my head. I tried to move away until I saw a sword plunge right through his chest.

He looked down and seemed shocked by what just happened until he fell to the ground. Eomer was standing across the fallen orc with a look of disgust. Then he looked back at me and I tried to smile, but I knew I couldn't since in this form I can't.

I had saved his life from the orcs that attacked him earlier, and now he had saved mine.

I looked back across the field and realized every orc was killed. Some of the Rohirrim were injured and none were dead.

But thank goodness the battle was over.


	3. Who is She

**Warning: **AU, and probably Mary-sue.

**Disclaimer: **I hope you know by now that I don't own any of Tolkien's work.

**3**

I stared around the battlefield as my eagle self. Some of the Rohirrim gathered the dead orcs's body one by one and set them in a pile. I had a feeling they were going to burn them just like they had done back near the forest.

Eomer stared at me quietly and I stared back. We seemed to just stare for the longest time until Eothain interrupted our silence.

"My lord, shall we be ready to ride?" He asked. Eothain stare at me in surprise and wonder. I knew he had no idea who I was and probably thought of me as a messenger of some sort to the lord of the eagles. And what seemed to surprise him was _why_ I was here.

But as I looked at Eomer's face, I realized he knew who I was.

"Aye, we shall ride." He answered. Eothain look at me once more, and then he whispered something to Eomer. Fortunately since my hearing was keener I heard what he said.

"Who is that?" He whispered.

"I believe it's lady Cenire itself." Eomer replied.

Eothain grew even more surprised by his answer. He stared at me quizzically until Eomer told him an order. Eothain hesitated till he simply walked away heading towards a group of soldiers, but I could still catch a glimpse of his confused face.

Eomer slowly walk towards me. If he was going to speak to me, I wouldn't be able to answer since I couldn't talk in this form.

"Cenire?" He asked. I did not reply.

I thought he knew who I was, but perhaps he wasn't completely sure. Besides, why should I answer him anyway? I saved his life, I helped them fight the orcs, so now I could go back home. They knew I was no longer a threat, so I could leave peacefully.

I outstretched my wings and Eomer stepped back. I beat my wings hard and tried to fly until I felt a sharp pain in my left wing. I suddenly remembered how the orc had lashed out at me as he cut my wing.

I had completely forgotten about that, and this disappointed me. I was unable to fly for the moment and I knew the outcome would be that I was stuck with these men once more.

I stopped beating my wings and stepped back. I screeched angrily since the freedom of flying was taken away from me. It hurt my heart as I realized I couldn't soar above the skies for a long time. Flying to me was everything; it meant so much that I felt like breaking into tears.

I looked to see the blood pouring out of my wound slowly. The cut was deep and some of my feathers were missing.

I morphed back to my human self and almost yelled in pain as I felt both my wounded shoulder and my wing begin to change. It hurt so much that it felt as if the bones in my arms were tearing apart.

I almost sighed in relief when the transformation was over.

I looked down on my left arm to see the cut still there. The orc had cut me from the elbow down to my hand. My wound was bleeding pretty badly, but not as bad when my shoulder was bleeding.

I sighed, now I had to deal with _two _wounds.

If I was just a human I probably would've been unconscious by now since I had lost so much blood, but the eagle part in me gave me a strength no human had. Of course I wasn't able to fight, but as for survival, it was the only thing I had useful other than flying. If I bled badly, I wouldn't die as quickly as a human would. Or if I had no food for days, I wouldn't be as weak as a human.

Perhaps that is why I was able to survive in Emyn Muil for so long. There was little food there and I scarcely ate.

But thank goodness I'm not dead, I thought to myself. No one taught me these things; I learned them myself from trying it. I ate little where I used to live up in the highlands, and I found out that I didn't need to eat as much since I didn't feel any signs of weakness yet.

I winced in pain as I tried moving my arm. I slowly looked up to see Eomer staring at me in shock. Other men had stopped what they were doing and just gaped at me. I grew confused and looked around me to see if anything was wrong. I noticed my torn pants and shirt, but that couldn't be it. They had seen me in these clothes before, so what was wrong?

Then I mentally slapped myself. Of course! I had completely forgotten that I had transformed back to my human form right in front of everyone.

But I just sighed; it wasn't as if I was going to kill them after all. Except I caught the fear on some of their faces, the fear of what I was.

Eomer just shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. He spoke, "Cenire?"

I looked up, "What is it?"

He didn't reply for moment, then, "How did you—I mean, are you all right?"

I smiled; I could see from his expression that he had thousands of questions going through his head. And I knew he seemed shocked by what he just saw me do.

I was going to reply when some of the men reached for their swords. They walked steadily to me and I grew worried at what they were planning to do. Perhaps they thought of me as some sort of monster, or something evil.

I stepped back slowly in fear, but they walked closer. Eothain walking towards me as well. But then I noticed they were walking towards Eomer, not me, and I knew they thought I was a threat of some sort to him.

Eomer turned around as he saw my fearful expression. He saw as the men were walking towards him with their swords ready to attack me if I tried to do anything to Eomer.

Eomer put up his hand as if telling the men to stop. They obeyed and stared at me cruelly.

"My lord, what is she?" Someone cried out.

Eomer looked back at me as if I should answer that question. I remained silent and stared back at the men. Eomer sighed as he realized I wasn't going to answer, so he took a deep breath before he began, "She has told me that she is capable of changing to another form. She has said she is a skin changer. She is no threat." Eomer replied.

I mentally thanked Eomer, but that didn't stop the men.

"What if she lies? She could be a servant of Saruman!" Eothain yelled out. I frowned; I had thought Eothain knew who I was. But once I thought over it, they had a point. I could have been lying about myself. But that still made me stick to the point when I had helped them fight against the orcs.

Luckily, Eomer knew what I was thinking. "She fought against the orcs, she helped us fight, and she saved my life, would that make her evil?" He asked.

I saw the men look around one another as if waiting for someone so speak, but none did. So they simply stared back at Eomer with a blank expression.

I almost sighed in relief as I watched one by one the men put away their weapons. Eothain continued to glare at me and I wondered why. Perhaps he still suspected something evil from me?

I flinched as I clutched my arm and felt the blood slowly trickling down from the wound. I suddenly knew for sure my journey with these men would not be a good one.

**xxxOxxx**

We continued to ride heading somewhere I didn't know. I had a large strip of cloth wrapped around the cut on my arm and thankfully my hands were no longer bound.

The men seemed kinder towards me, but I still preferred to go home. I missed Emyn Muil more than ever, especially the quietness.

I started daydreaming about home again. I smiled as I remembered the first time I ended up there. I was a bit frightened at first by the idea of living alone when I was child. I wasn't used to hunting on my own for food, but after a while I practiced hard and managed to find some.

But I also remembered the thrills and wild things I used to do. I remembered when I made myself fall off a cliff, as a human, and while I was falling I would change as an eagle. Of course the first time I did it I was so frightened I nearly crashed on the ground below me. Luckily I found my wits back and changed to my other form. But it was the most exciting thing I had ever done, and after I had gotten used to it, I did it every day.

I also remembered how I would fly over cliffs and sometimes do back flips in mid air. But since I was an eagle, and eagles are not as agile as smaller birds, I had scraped my wing on a rock as I flipped in the air. It turned out I couldn't fly for days and I never tried doing that ever again.

But other than that, those were the only exciting things I ever did. I rarely did anything as a human since my body was fragile.

I stopped daydreaming and focused on the path ahead as we rode over a hill. Beyond that I saw plains and mountains. But I also spotted a white rider coming towards us fast.


	4. Getting Ready for Battle

**ALERT! **If you look back to chapter three, in the end I changed the part where Cenire arrives to Edoras.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings. I only own Cenire.

**Warning: **AU, and probably Mary-sue.

**4**

It's strange when you are riding near nothing but mountains, plains, forests and hills, until you find a rider out of nowhere heading towards your direction. Only that rider has a strange white glow around him, almost as if it was magical, and what's also strange is that the rider's horse it too white for it to seem real.

It would most likely be a wizard, I began to believe. Never in my life had I seen a wizard, but I was told of its magic and power that was all too fictional to seem true. Perhaps I was mistaken; maybe the rider wasn't a wizard. But what else can have that sort of magic surrounding him? I felt is, surely everyone else did, and it was a power that described a need of urgency. A desire for help most likely.

How I felt this, I do not know. But the aura around us seemed to tell that there was a need of assistance, and one fast.

Eomer and his men stopped to watch as the rider approached. There was a look of curiosity and fear coming from him; perhaps he was afraid that the rider was the enemy. But as the rider approached closer, Eomer began to recognize his face and smiled brightly.

As the rider approached, I saw his features were filled with worry and a surge for help.

"There appears to be a look of dismay before you Gandalf, what is your need at this hour?" Eomer asked.

"Eomer, son of Eumond, your king is in the need of aid. He stands among Helms Deep with the enemy approaching in vast numbers."

I looked over to Eomer and noticed the shock and worry that crossed over his face. He nodded his head and turned towards his men. He shouted an order instructing the men to ride at Helm's Deep until his eyes fell on me. I only stared at him in confusion wondering what sort of aid was needed.

Gandalf was about to instruct his horse to move forth until his eyes fell on me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable by his intense stare, and his eyes seemed to read all of my thoughts.

The men readied their weapons and followed Eomer's lead as he instructed them to follow him. My horse jolted forward and I grabbed onto the reins for dear life. Unfortunately I was still not used to riding a horse and my bottom felt sore from sitting on it so long. My back ached as well from slouching and sitting straight up, I was desperately wanting to rest my back against something.

As my horse followed everyone's lead, Eomer ordered for everyone to go faster, and this I dreaded. Most likely my horse was going to run faster as well and I was probably going to fall off.

All of a sudden the horses ran faster, and faster, even mine till I had trouble holding onto the reins. The pounding of hooves seemed to sound like drum rolls in my ears and the bumpy ride was unbearable. I screamed as I almost fell off the horse, but no one really paid any attention to me, everyone was focused for the battle ahead.

Gandalf's white horse ran past me like lightening, it was so fast that all I saw was mostly a white blur. It caught up to Eomer's horse and rode in the lead.

"Can anyone slow down?" I screamed, but my voice was drowned by the pounding of hooves.

I thought about pulling the reins back to make the horse stop, but then thought it wasn't much of an idea since I might fall on my back similar to before, and I might get run over by the large group of horses behind me.

Abruptly, a small town emerged almost as if by no where, and the horses ran towards it. There was no battle, and I wondered what the rush was.

The horses stopped to the front of the town and a short man walked towards us. The place was full of horses, and appeared to be some sort of camp.

Eomer's words were urgent as he spoke to the man, and a look of shock crossed over his face. He quickly turned around and headed back inside the town while entering a building.

We waited for what seemed like hours, but it actually was just a few moments before a large crowd of men began to put on their armor and weapons. They mounted on top of horses that seemed to be spread all around the camp and the men quickly packed what they needed.

The men joined us and so we rode again. The number of soldier's were larger now, almost as if there were eight hundred, but it appeared it wasn't enough for the battle that lay ahead. For that we stopped to another town some time later and we rested for a few hours.

The place appeared to be another military camp, only this one had more horses with more men. I began to believe these were allies of Eomer's or perhaps these men were under his command.

As I dismounted off my horse, someone helped me down since I had trouble doing it on my own. But I couldn't help and realize my hair was tangled up and dangling in front of my face. I moved it out of the way using my hands and took one groggily step forward. It was a long time since I stood on my feet and it appeared as if I forgot how to stand on them. I swayed slightly and almost fell to the ground, but luckily I managed to grab onto my horse to keep myself from falling.

I took a deep breath before I seized my balance and began to walk again. My mind was spinning a little from the ride, my stomach even felt as if it was churning.

I rummaged my hand through my hair to keep it from looking wild and sat on a log which lay on the ground across from me. I tried to breathe normally since I was shocked from the ride earlier and rubbed my shoulder to keep the pain from coming. The scar on my arm was throbbing in pain until it turned numb. I sighed as I adjusted the bandage on my arm.

Everyone was busy and soon the food started to be passed around. I got a piece of bread and some meat. I eagerly ate it; I was starving and the small meal didn't help much after I finished it.

Once I was done with my meal, I lay on the grass hearing the wind blow, and watching the starry night above. The moon gave a bright glow and the stars twinkled. I smiled, it was a beautiful night, but who knew what would happen in the battle these men were about to meet. Maybe most of them would die, even Eomer.

Suddenly I sat up and glanced over at Eomer. I had never thought that this might be the last time I would ever see him again. Surely I only met him and his men about a day ago, but I felt a twinge of sorrow crept upon my heart.

Perhaps they were well trained soldiers and might win this war since the number of men increased so rapidly, but that didn't mean every single one of them would come back alive, even without a scratch. Besides, they would never let me fight; I was just a girl with a few wounds and the ability to change form. Sure I fought with them in the previous battle with those monsters, or orcs as they are called, but now with a tear in my arm I wouldn't be able to fly.

Suddenly, I caught a conversation to my right and turned my head to that direction. Eomer, Eothain and Gandalf were talking to one another. None of them seemed to notice that I sat on the ground near them.

"Who is the girl that rides with you Eomer?" Gandalf asked.

"She has told us that her name is Cenire." Eomer answered.

"And why is she in your company?" Gandalf said.

"We found her with the orcs near Fangorn forest. Though strangely we caught her changing shape as an eagle, we had thought of her as being a witch."

"She's able to change shape?" Gandalf asked.

"Aye, she did. Called herself a skin changer." Eothain spoke.

"Much like Beorn himself, tell me, is she related to him?"

"Nay, she hasn't told us much from her families past." Eomer replied.

There was a thoughtful expression on Gandalf's face, and I could've sworn his eyes turned to me.

"Is she to ride with you at war?" He asked.

"Of course not, she is badly wounded and is in the need of a healer as soon as we can find one."

I looked away since their conversation told me enough. I wasn't to fight at the war, and I felt a little relieved at that.

I hadn't noticed the conversation had stopped and footsteps were approaching me. I looked up, and Eomer stared down at me. I groggily stood on my feet and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For saving my life."

I smiled and nodded slightly, he returned a smile and we seemed to stare for the longest time. His eyes looked intently into mine until Eothain interrupted the silence.

"My lord the men are ready to ride. Gandalf has said we should be at the battle field by morning."

"Then we shall ride." Eomer proclaimed. "Helms Deep is merely half a day away."

Eomer turned around and left, but not before he took a small glance at me. Eothain gave me a hard stare before he followed Eomer where everyone was starting to pack as they headed off for battle.

I walked over to the horse I was riding earlier; it was tied against a tree and eating grass. I caressed his brown mane and he whined. His eyes seemed to bore into mine and I wondered what they named the horse. He looked like a strong war horse, almost as if he had been to battle many times before.

The men gathered what they needed and quickly mounted their horses. Eomer gave the signal to ride ahead, and instructed us to keep our pace moving as quickly as we can.

I had trouble mounting on top of my horse since my arm ached. I looked around for someone to help me, but everyone was already starting to leave. I began to panic, what if they left me behind?

I led my horse near a rock so I could stand on top of it in order for me to get onto the horse. I groaned as I tried supporting my weight on only one arm as I climbed up the rock. After a few moments I finally stood on top of the rock and watched the horse rear up beside me. I lifted one leg and carefully put it on the other side of the horse while I grabbed the reins. I adjusted myself on top of the horse and waited for it to go.

It didn't move.

I wondered why my horse wasn't following the others; perhaps he hadn't heard Eomer's call for all the horses to follow him.

"Go!" I yelled. It still didn't move.

"Come on you lazy horse, ride!" I ordered. I put my hand forth to instruct him which way to go, yet he never even took one step forward.

"Can you not hear me? I said move!"

No matter what I said or what I tried, the horse never followed my lead. By now almost everyone had left and I was stuck with trying to instruct my horse where to go.

I grew angry and didn't realize I kicked him hard on the side. The horse threw back his head and whined while I nearly toppled off of him. It jerked forward and ran so fast that I screamed in fright.

The men had left the camp by now and my horse was catching up. And he ran so fast that by the time a few moments had passed, I was already close to Eomer which he was the first rider ahead along with Gandalf. I hadn't realized how many riders my horse had passed, it was too difficult to even count. There were probably thousands of them, and each was ready for war, I even could see the eagerness in their eyes.

Maybe I was mistaken, but it almost looked as if this army may never even lose one soldier in the battle.

All of a sudden, Gandalf and Eomer stopped. I tried peering what they were looking at and caught a glimpse of a large wall in the distance. There was a large army at the front of the wall, and they almost reminded me of a black cloud swarming over a battlefield.

I gulped, the sight looked terrifying, I even wondered how these men had the courage to fight against such a large number of foes.

And the battle was about to begin.


	5. Fighting the Enemy

**A/N: **I would like to give a big hug to my reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Lord of the Rings. I only own Cenire.

**Warning: **AU, and probably Mary-sue.

**5**

The sun rised behind the mountains exposing light before the battle field. It made the Rohirrim glow and seem stronger against the suns powerful rays, and it even gave hope to most of the soldiers.

Eothain rode his horse beside me. "You are to stay hidden behind those rocks." He pointed to the left where large boulders came into view. I nodded my head to him and he rode back beside Eomer.

I attempted to move my horse away from the soldier's and near those rocks, except one problem. I did not know how to instruct my horse.

"Théoden King stands alone." Gandalf spoke.

Eomer rode up beside him and stared down below. His expression turned to fury as he watched the battle ahead.

"Not alone." He said.

"Rohirrim!" He yelled, everyone moved closer to him and drew out their swords.

"To the King!" He yelled one last time before a cry came from the soldiers. Everyone held their swords high until they charged down the mountain heading straight for the battle ahead.

I panicked as I stood among the soldier's way as they charged to war. My horse didn't know what to do as everyone seemed to be ambushing us. We were completely surrounded by horses running down the mountain and I thought about waiting till everyone was gone so I could walk towards the rocks. Yet being in the middle of horses running at full speed was terrifying.

My horse grew restless and decided to run with the Rohirrim without my permission. I pulled the reins back to stop him, but he ignored me.

What kind of horse was this? I thought. They had given me a horse who refused to obey its command.

I shrieked as the horse ran down the mountain at full speed. I only had one hand holding the reins and tried to get my other hand to grab it, yet somehow I could not.

We grew closer to the battle and by now Eomer had reached the orcs. He was fighting vigorously and tore through the orcs while his horse ran over them. Gandalf's white horse stood out among the battle and he fought bravely and with courage.

I screamed as I lost my grip on the reins and fell off the horse. I landed with a hard thud on the ground and pain shot through me. I groaned as my back felt as if it was broken.

Horses ran around me and I covered my head with my arms afraid that they might step on me. My body shook with fear and terror. The pounding of hooves were so close to my ear that I felt as if I might go deaf any moment.

The stampede of horses never seemed to end, but as the last horse ran past me, I grew relieved. Yet just as I was about to stand up, orcs ran towards my direction. I screamed and coiled back on the ground as I thought they were going to attack me.

The orcs paid no attention to me; they were busy running away from the Rohirrim as they killed every orc in sight. Except I remained coiled to the ground frightened that one orc might lose control and kill me.

Fear was overpowering, nothing could conquer it or defeat it. That is how my life was; fear was the dominant object to anything. And never in my life was I able to overcome it. Perhaps at times I faced my fear, but I never let the feeling go away. It was as if I was born with it; when I faced something I tried to fight it, but there's always that terror inside of me as it engulfed my emotions never letting me do anything straight.

That is how I felt right now, I wanted to face the enemy even though I was wounded, but with fear extended over me, I would probably end up doing a mistake. Just like the battle before when I fought against the orcs with Eomer's men. I was stupid enough not to realize that at least one of the enemies had a bow and arrow. Yet I was so sure that none had it, but confidence is not a very reliable thing at times.

I looked up shakily as the orcs ran past me yelling in fear and Eomer cried out a yell of triumph. His men were winning, and the enemy was retreating.

An orc accidentally hit his leg on my arm and I cried out in pain. My vision dimmed as pain shot through me and I waited till it faded. My breathing grew hard as my whole arm felt numb and I was unable to move it. I closed my eyes silently begging that all this would be over soon.

A soldier crossed my path as his sword pierced through an orcs back. I closed my mouth to keep myself from heaving at the sight. The orcs dark blood spurted out of his back and he gave out a cry of anguish. I looked away when I could see no more.

When moments passed and the cry of orcs fell down, I slowly looked around to see if there were no more.

Bodies lay everywhere, nearly all of them were orcs. Some sort of black liquid was all over the floor and I was laying on some of it. I moved away and stood up while staring at it in disgust.

The whole place was a sight no one could forget. Some of the orcs had no heads on their bodies, others were missing arms, legs, and some even had their whole upper body missing. I could no longer help it, I heaved some of my food out as the sight of an orc sprawled on the floor had his head smashed open revealing the inside of his skull. I coughed and cleared my mouth as it tasted bitter.

I spit out what ever remained in my mouth and wanted a cup of water very badly. And the hunger that I had soon faded from the ghastly sight before me.

I steadily walked away hoping to find someone to get me out of here. Men on horses were heading towards the wall across the field and I spotted a lonely horse in the middle of them. I wondered if that was my horse from earlier so I headed towards it.

It stared at me quietly as I approached and it made no attempt to move away. I noticed the white spot on the middle of his forehead and I immediately recognized him as the horse I rode before. I glared at the horse and walked towards him.

My walking was unsteady and the left part of my body was numb. My shoulder and arm felt as if they were dead. And as I drew near to the horse, I grabbed his reins. I tried to sit on top of him, but knew for sure that I couldn't. With my arm in such a situation, it would take forever till I sat on top of that horse.

So I gave it one last look before I walked away and followed the horsemen. I realized if there was no way for me to sit on a horse, why not walk?

Even though I moved slowly, it was better than trying to sit on top of a horse for the rest of the day. I passed over bodies, being careful not to step over them. Yet as I approached near the keep, rocks were spread on the ground, perhaps from a broken section on the wall. I started seeing more bodies on the ground other than orcs. Men lay on the ground, but I noticed some of their pointed ears. Several of them were elves, and I heard of their immortality. Pity their lives were lost by this battle after living all these years.

I sighed and continued walking while I tried not to look at some bodies. Most of them were frightening, and I shivered as I spotted an elf with an ax sliced through his head.

I was about to step over an orc, but accidentally tripped over his sprawled arm. Or at least I though I tripped over him.

I was about to stand back up, but something held my leg. I tried twisting away but something held me back. I looked behind me to see one of the hideous monsters holding my leg. I screamed and tried kicking him so that he would let go, but the orc was too strong. His face was covered in black liquid and he had many arrows shot through his back. I screamed louder as his grip tightened on my leg.

He took hold of a small dagger on the floor and was about to stab me until a spear pierced right through his forehead. I gasped as his body went limp and his hand released my foot. More blood spurted out of his head and I mentally begged that I wouldn't heave my food out yet again.

Footsteps approached me and Eomer stood at my side. He stared at the orc in disgust then turned to look at me. I shakily lifted up my head to look at him and he noticed my condition. My clothes were muddy, my arm began to bleed again and I my whole body felt broken.

He took off his helmet and stared at me worriedly, "Are you alright?" He asked, I was too tired to reply.

I had no strength to stand, so Eomer pulled me up and carried me towards his horse. With his arms wrapped around me, I suddenly felt safe and secure. I gave a faint smile and he pulled me to sit on his horse. I almost sat lifelessly for that I was completely exhausted.

Eomer mounted on top of the horse to sit right behind me. And as we rode towards the keep, I had no strength to sit up straight, so I leaned against him as we headed towards the keep.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that it wasn't orcs that fought the battle at Helm's Deep, but Cenire doesn't know that. I know its Uruk-Hais. But please review, they mean so much to me! And if this chapter isn't so good, that's probably because I was writing this at midnight. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	6. Fruits, and more fruits

**A/N: **It's been a while my dear readers, but I have returned once more.

**6**

There were voices surrounding me but all I saw was darkness. I realized my eyes were closed and I slowly opened them to reveal bare white walls made of stone. I lifted my head and saw ladies walking about caring for the wounded soldiers from the battle before. I sat up from the hard floor and leaned back against the wall. A smile grew from my lips and I began to stretch only to stop and wonder if my arm was going to hurt.

It didn't.

I ran my good hand against my wounded shoulder and arm only to realize a mere scar was left. I had healed quite quickly and this seemed a small surprise to me, I've seen it happen before.

"Alas, lady Cenire has awakened," cried a lady to my left. I glanced towards her direction and saw pale blond women approach me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

I didn't know who she was but perhaps a healer of some sort. I stared at her for the longest time before I answered, "Yes, I'm alright."

She seemed to notice my puzzled expression so she introduced herself. Her name was Eowyn and I thought the name suited her well. She paused for a moment expecting me to introduce myself but I remained silent.

She put her hand against my once wounded arm to check and see if it was any better. She squinted and a look of surprise crossed her face. "My you heal quickly; I suppose you'll be ready for the long journey home."

My expression grew puzzled, "Journey home?"

"Yes, that's right. Your wounds have healed quite well." She smiled and turned away to deal with another wounded person.

I slowly stood up and stretched. I felt better yet I realized I had to get out of here. Rohan was not home, Emyn Muil was home and I had to return.

My eyes darted back and forth searching for an exit, but the large white room was busy full of people that I could barely see across the room.

I decided to ask one of the ladies nearby. "Excuse me, do you know which door leads to the way out?"

"Straight ahead," she pointed towards the left.

"Thank you," I nodded to her in approval and she smiled.

I walked towards the direction she pointed and before I knew it a large door came into view and I quickened my pace. The door was slightly ajar and I squeezed between the openings only to come across a great hall. It wasn't much different than the room I was in before only this time it was greater in length but narrow.

There were some men amidst the room and I recognized a few of them. It was the man, the elf, and the dwarf I came across earlier with Eomer's men. They didn't seem to notice as I entered the room till Eomer called out my name.

"I see Lady Cenire has finally awakened," he said. His voice came from behind me and I glanced towards his direction. He was leaning against a wall eating bread. I remained silent but that did catch the others attention.

"I was just… heading home," I replied meekly.

"Home?" Another voice shot from my left and I recognized it to be Gandalf. I stared at him wondering where he came from. Even as he stood out among the crowd, he appeared to have his ways to sneak about.

"I suspect you're not going with us to Edoras?" He asked.

I frowned, he was quiet clever after all. "No, I'm going back to Emyn Muil."

"Surely you must like it here?"

I didn't answer for a while but from the look of his eyes he had something planned for me. I had no idea what it was, but I didn't like staying here one bit.

I figured I had to be straight forward with this fellow. "I want to go home Gandalf. I just want to go back to Emyn Muil where it is peaceful and quiet and there are no wars to deal with."

"As do us all. Yet Emyn Muil is not what it was once before, dark clouds overrun its clear skies and creatures of Mordor are among its every path. It is wise if you stayed here where it is safe Cenire."

"You can't keep me here forever."

"No, I can't. But you will regret turning back as I told you before, Emyn Muil is not the same."

"But I'm not part of this war."

Gandalf merely smiled, "Ah but you are. You're part of this world Cenire, and in dark times there is no mercy for any creatures of middle-earth."

I opened my mouth to argue back but sighed as I realized there was no point in arguing with him. I figured staying with these people for a _while _may not be so bad; they do offer free food which seems like the best and only reason to stay here. Besides, this war can't last forever and when the time comes when it is over, I shall return to my once normal life. Even if this 'war' lasted longer than I suspected, they can't keep me here forever. Perhaps I'll find someplace new to live if Gandalf was right about Emyn Muil.

"You're right I suppose," I replied to Gandalf. I stared at him and he smiled again. I wanted to ask him why he truly wanted me to stay here; surely it wasn't for my safety since he hardly knew me. But before I could speak he turned and walked towards Aragorn and began speaking quietly.

I stood in the middle of the hall and I began to wonder what I should do at the moment. Eomer walked towards my direction and ate the last piece of his bread before he spoke. "You haven't eaten in a while."

"No, I haven't." I replied.

"Come, follow me." He began to walk and I followed pursuit. We turned to a corner and there I saw an opening to the outside. Bright sunlight reflected on the stone floors and a statue of some sort was standing in the middle of the area. It appeared to be a man staring straight ahead as if it were prepared for battle. I continued to follow Eomer as he walked outside and a large group of people loomed into view. Some were packing as they were getting ready for the journey home and others were busy grabbing food off tables.

My stomach was making odd noises and I realized I was starving.

"Here you are." He threw me several fruits from the table and I just stared at it puzzled from what it was.

"You don't like peaches?" He asked me.

I set it back on the table. "I don't eat fruits."

He appeared surprised at my remark, "Why is that?"

"Where I come from there's only meat to feed on. I've never tried to eat a fruit before."

He smiled and gave me another one of those peaches. "Then I suggest you try one."

I stared at the fruit before my hand. It had strange red and yellow colors on it; I had never seen such a fruit before. It was rather large and dry on the outside, but I decided to try it anyway. I bit into it softly taking a small bite. It was watery and rather soft but it didn't taste so bad. I bit into it again and I grew to like it.

Eomer stared at the mess I was creating. The juice from the fruit oozed down my hand and my mouth was quiet messy as I took large bites. It tasted better each time I bit into it and I wondered why I never ate such a thing before.

"This is delicious, is it elven food?" I asked between mouthfuls. Eomer laughed at my remark. "No, it is grown from a tree not far from here."

I continued eating the fruit till I bit into something hard. I gave out a cry since my teeth started to ache and Eomer laughed. I looked at the fruit only to see some brown substance in the middle.

"What was that?" I asked Eomer.

"That is the seed which grows with the fruit. Next time be careful not to bite into it so hard." He gave out another chuckle.

I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment. Eomer probably thought I was an idiot of some sort. I wouldn't blame him for laughing at me.

"So why'd you follow us into battle?" He asked changing the subject.

My face grew hotter again since my answer would only make me a greater fool.

"Well?" He pushed on.

I answered, "I don't know how to instruct a horse, so mine just followed everyone else."

Eomer didn't seem convinced because of his serious expression, but then he began to laugh and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Eomer grabbed another strange fruit off the table and began to eat with me. I stared at it wondering what it was while I ate the last few pieces of my fruit.

Eomer seemed to notice my puzzled expression as he ate his fruit, "Surely you must know what this is?"

"I'm sorry, but the only fruit I knew of are strawberries," I answered.

"Well then, you must try some more." He threw me another fruit similar to his own. I stared at its red color and bit into it. This too was rather juicy yet crunchier, but I didn't like it as much. I set it down on the table and wondered if Eomer was offering any more.

"You didn't like the apples?" He asked quizzically.

"No," I answered.

He passed me another one and from here on out we spent most of our time eating. I was fascinated at all these new foods, I even tried some bread which I hated before but now it wasn't so bad.

When I tried another bread I coughed a bit from its dryness and Eomer laughed at me. I laughed at myself too and took another bite. I haven't eaten this much for a while.

Before I knew it I could barely take another bite from the bread. My stomach was full and I was about to heave out everything if I ate any more.

"I haven't felt this full in years!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think I've laughed this hard either," Eomer said as he tried catching his breath from laughing so hard.

My hands were messy and my mouth felt sticky from all the fruits I tried, even my shirt had stains. I was eating like an animal and I couldn't help but laugh at my situation.

Staying here may not be such a bad idea after all, I thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that was good! Please review, they're highly appreciated!


End file.
